Lu
}} , also written as Liu, is one of Curry's two bodyguards. Appearance Lu is a slim, fair skinned man with short dark hair. In the anime he is given a more medium complexion and has black hair with blue eyes. His most distinguishing features are the two large diagonal scars on the left side of his face. Lu has worn various civilian outfits and when in the field wore a combat uniform identical to Mildo's. Personality In many ways Lu is the opposite of his female counterpart, Mildo, who tends to be garrulous and unpredictable. By contrast he is taciturn and normally maintains a , hardly betraying any emotions. Despite the circumstances that CCAT finds themselves in, he appears to largely take things in stride and rarely speaks. In the manga he is given slightly more dialogue. Relationships Lu is highly loyal to Curry and volunteered to help him with a restaurant when Minami Amada suggested setting one up. Despite the trouble that Mildo gets into they get along although they do not interact with other much. Abilities Lu is a skilled soldier and proficient with a variety of firearms. His ability to stay calm whatever the situation helps balance out Mildo, who enjoys combat. History Lu is familiar to Koko's Squad, suggesting that he has been a member of CCAT for some time. Plot Pulsar Arc .]] Just after Koko Hekmatyar concluded a deal with Major Pollack for some SAMs, Mildo interrupted the major's initial attempt to order more equipment. Koko was surprised to see both her and Lu, although Lu did not react. When CCAT later stopped on the summit of the mountain pass, Mildo suddenly attacked and killed one of their two escorts. The other threatened Curry before Lu quickly kicked his gun away and shot the man dead. Lu remained noncommittal after Mildo revealed why she had turned on the escort and was chewed out by Curry. CCAT later made their way to an abandoned watch factory, where Lehm discovered Lu while the process of staking it out. He then told the rest of the team that CCAT had invited them in despite Lu having not said anything of the sort. When Pollack's men prepared to attack the factory after being told that CCAT was inside, Lu quietly armed himself with an AKS-74U. CCAT was able to fight their way out despite being outnumbered and made it to the airport just after Koko's Squad. Lu then asked Curry if he could put their bags down.Chapter 5 African Golden Butterflies Arc Koko later ran into CCAT at DIESA in South Africa and again Lu did not react to seeing her. Serpent Looking Up to the Heavens Lu and Curry were watching the launch of the 126th and final Hek-GG rocket on a computer when Mildo stopped and wondered if the launch was successful. New World Arc .]] When Mildo got into a fight with Karen Low, Lu did not react. After Minami Amada suggested that Curry open a restaurant as a new line of work, he volunteered to learn how to cook and affirmed his commitment to Curry when the latter expressed surprised that Lu would stick with him. Century of Shame Arc Two years later, Lu and Mildo were carrying boxes into Curry's new restaurant. He saw her comment on a sudden gust of wind that hit them, but did not react himself. Trivia *Lu placed 24th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ *Lu's voice actor, Manabu Sakamaki, also voices Spin, Edgar, and Arkin, as well as several background characters. References Category:CCAT Category:Characters Category:Males